thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawn Rose
Fawn Rose is a character made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her character, lunaii, or RL pic in any of your Games or fanfics without Pippycat's permission. Thank you. :3 Her district partner may be her brother, August Rose. This tribute is a member of The Golden Trio. Fawn Name: '''Fawn Grace Rose '''Gender: Female Age: 12 Appearance: Fawn has very light blond shoulder-length hair, like her sisters. She also has big, light-blue eyes and is short for her age. Token: A small, (fake) gold locket with a heart pendant and a picture of her family in one side, and a picture of only her siblings on the other. Weapons: '''Despite how Fawn looks and how she acts, for some reason she has always wanted to pick up a weapon. Since she is quite weak, she will go for lighter weapons, such as '''throwing knives, bow and arrow, and a dagger. Skills: Fawn, most of all, has a lot of charm. She makes people like her, and everyone does. She is also very small which makes her quick, and she can move very quietly. Weaknesses: Fawn is very physically weak, and doesn't like to do things on her own, making her not very independant. She also doesn't have the best reaction time. Personality: Fawn is sweet and bubbly, small and cute. She can make everyone love her, thanks to all of her amazing charm. She likes to do things with friends or family, so she would benefit well from allies. She wants things to be exciting. She can't stand boring, and sometimes will make a show herself just so things aren't boring. Though, for some reason, a whole life of watching the Hunger Games hasn't bothered her much. She wondered what holding a weapon was like, but never told anyone. She was too weak to chol down trees, so she also likes to cook since she would stay home and cook for her family. She likes everything to be even: even amounts for everyone, even numbers, even and even amount of tributes. She's very organized. Family: Father (Dead) Older brother August (18) Older sister Spring (16) Older sister Amity (14) Everyday outfit ''' Backstory Fawn is the last of four children. She was born into what is probably District 7's richest family, so she had a lot of food, necessities, and freedom and other things that normal District 7 kids didn't get get. Right after she was born, her father died in a forest fire that destoryed much of the district. Fawn grew up without a father. She didn't know why he was gone, and their mother didn't want to tell her. She knew Fawn was so young, and when she started asking where Daddy went, she would just go and cry. The night Fawn found out she went and cried with her until the morning. Her mother took over their father's job, but August and his sisters couldn't do anything, because August was only 6, Spring was 4, Amity was 2, and of course Fawn was a newborn. So the four of them had to sit and watch while they got poorer and poorer as the district waited for the burned down trees to grow back. When August was old enough, he started working at a bakery to earn more money. The forests were almost grown back, and they thought that their family could make it, but they weren't paying enough money to stay in their expensive house. August worked his hardest. Fawn tried to earn money, too, but it was hard becuase she was so young. When she was eight, she offered to try and cut down trees for her family, but her mother said no. She went anyway, and the moment she could life the axe, it fell back down. Onto her foot. Her screams went through the whole district, and she had to stay in the hopsital for a long time. But once her foot was healed, she promised never to weild an axe again. But it made her start to wonder, what would it be like to hold another weapon? For some reason, watching the Hunger Games didn't bother her that much. She thought maybe it was because people had all been watching the Hunger Games for so long, they were all used to the gore. But her sisters had to look away sometimes, but Fawn always found her eyes glued to the screen. She was scared, but it was like she couldn't look away. Spring was stealing from the market without her family or anyone knowing, until one night the Hunger Games broadcast on TV was interrupted in District 7 with a live execution. Fawn was just sitting with Amity and her mother and August, when all the sudden she saw her sister on screen, crying. August ran to the square, and beat the peacekeeper who was going to kill Spring. Spring screamed, and the whole crowd was quiet. August was going to be executed along with his sister, but he begged them not to kill her. The whole thing was broadcast over the TV. They didn't. Instead, they put August in jail while letting his family live. When the forests grew back, his family earned enough money once again to bail him out. Amity helped by even stealing things to sell, without getting caught. She told herself it was for a good reason, even though stealing is what had landed them all in that mess earlier. At the Reaping, she was twelve. She hadn't taken any tesserae, either, so her name was in there once. When she heard her name called, she started crying, but went up to the stage, telling herself she had to stay strong, and return to her family. Games Strategy Interview Angle: Sweet and cute and funny. She needs sponsors, and to not look like a threat. Training Strategy: She probably already has a strategy pre-planned in her head. Weapon skills first day, survival skills second day, third day for whatever she still doesn't know or needs help with. Gain allies the whole time, and (if her brother is in the Games) make her brother her ally. In private training she will aim for a low score, and pull a Johanna Mason. She will probably pick up a bow and shoot it off target, just aiming for a score like a 4 or a 5. Bloodbath Strategy: Run away. Your allies can lead, and get supplies. What she needs to do is get out, and scavenge for berries and plants to eat, and if she has the guts, maybe hunt an animal. Create natural traps. If her allies never get back, she can act her best to earn sponsors. Depending on the situation, she will act differently to earn sponsors. Hopefully, she will be supplied with some rich Capitol food, or a shiny Capitol weapon. Games Strategy: If her allies come back, stay with them. Don't lead, but instead observe the others, and help when needed. If she ever needs to leave them, she can do so, but first she has to know their strengths and weaknesses. If her allies never come back from the cornucopia, she will make it on her own, though she'd much rather have someone to work with. She can create traps, scavenge for berries, and act out to earn sponsors. Depending ont he situation she will act differently, but she doesn't care, as long as it ends with Capitol food or a shiny Capitol weapon in her hands. Feast Startegy: If her allies are still there, help them plan it out, but don't go in herself. She will only help if needed. If she is alone by now, she will go in either before or after everyone else, and just take her item. She doesn't want people tracking her down to get her. Games Participated In '''1. 234th Hunger Games Hosted by: Xbilliex District: 7 Training Score: 8 Odds: 19-1 Placing: 14th out of 28 Extra: In these Games, Fawn allied with Savannah Darnell (9), Amber Burn (13), and Honeysickle Ash (5). This marked her debut in any kind of roleplaying games, and the games were actually hosted here on this wiki. She along with Savannah died when the mountains colapsed. Amber escaped the arena. 2. The 43rd Hunger Games! Hosted by: Icanhasnofriends District: 11 Placing: None Training Score: 8 Extra: This was the second Games where Fawn allied with two of Pippycat's other tributes, Savannah Darnell (9) and Amber Burn (13). Fawn lead the alliance, even though Amber was the oldest. However, a twist was introduced where tributes each had a one on one match before the Games started, leaving only 14 for the actual Games. Fawn lost her match to Sylvia Zhek(12), which meant she got no placing. Her ally Savannah, however, won her match. Amber's fate is unknown yet. 3. The 1st Hungergames Hosted by: Johngabriel.balaman District: 7 Placing: 3rd of 22nd Training Score: 18 (Not sure) Extra: In these Games, Fawn allied with another one of Pippycat's tributes, Savannah Darnell (9). She died after the feast, when she stepped off of her platform. 4. 5. Category:12 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Females Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Pippycat Category:Rose Family